


Musical Mishap

by EVSerris



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Dana is kind of mentioned, F/F, Short One Shot, chasefield
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-27
Updated: 2018-02-27
Packaged: 2019-03-24 21:59:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13820289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EVSerris/pseuds/EVSerris
Summary: Victoria is back to the dorms after a cold day out but has a detour before entering her room. Maybe one day Max won't be so absent minded.





	Musical Mishap

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing anything that I actually show people, please be gentle. A big thank you to my partner Lys for beta reading this!

The cold bit at Victoria's fingers as she walked through the front doors of the dorms. Winter was officially here and the one day she planned on going to Arcadia's sorry excuse for a shopping plaza her gloves mysteriously disappear from her purse. 

Reaching for the keys to her room a familiar sound can be heard coming from the door behind her... but not familiar? A new song probably; and of course Max's door is propped open for all to hear.

Victoria, distracted from the task at hand, reached up to rub at her temples, silently contemplating if this was even worth her time.

Yes, yes it was. 

She turned heel and pushed at the partially open door.

"How many times do I have to remind you to close your door when..."

Swiveling her head left to right... no sign of resident musical airhead. Only an open laptop on the desk across the room. 

"Of course."

Shaking her head she went to the desk, finding the mouse on her chair no less. She moved to turn off the music, freezing in place as her eyes caught something... that didn't belong to Max, well not on her computer... a cover picture for one of Max’s own songs... named...

'Chase the Fields'....

It was a sidelong picture of Victoria, propped against a tree on a sunny midday. The leaves had just begun to fall. How long ago had she taken this?

A hushed gasp startled her from her inspection, as she caught herself and quickly snapped her head in the direction of the noise.

There stood Max Caulfield, resident airhead... and creeper apparently. Dripping wet hair, wrapped in a Hawt Dawg Man towel, her mouth gaping. She looked as surprised as Victoria felt.

"God Victoria, you scared me... what are you doing in my room?"

Victoria's face shifted from confused to upset and finally adjusted to its natural stony composure as she crossed her arms and fully faced the freckled wet mess.

"Close your door next time and people might not come in to turn off the music you like to leave on while out and about."

A look of realization colored Max's face before becoming enveloped in dread, gaping mouth and all.

"Oh... _Oh_ , you turned it off?"

Victoria couldn't help but grin at the sight of the gears slowly turning in Max's head. 

"Yeah, Chase the Fields huh?"

Max’s breath visibly hitched. She was starting to shake now, small beads of sweat poking through her forehead.

"You're sweating Caul _field_ " 

The unruly pink flush of Max’s face drained as her features were overcome with terror.

"I... I was taking a hot s-shower"

"Well, maybe you need to take cold ones from now on."

Victoria took a few steps forward, Max mirroring her movements backwards, only to have her distance betrayed by the door at her back.

“Have something to hide? Like, I don’t know, maybe photos of others that you use for your music? What else is hidden on your computer, or in your room for that matter?”

"I... I.."

As much as her stuttering amused Victoria, she couldn’t help but notice that Max looked paralyzed at this point. Her back was flush against the door, while Victoria inched closer and closer in measured steps. Her eyes pierced max while a subtle smirk played at her lips.

" _Words_ Caulfield, use them. It can't be as hard as taking photos of someone without them knowing can it?"

"I'm s-sorry... Please… "

Victoria’s smirk vanished as a stony frown took its place.

"Please? Please what Max, I'm waiting."

She tapped fingers across her arm, waiting uselessly for the drawn out response.

"W-water... I need..."

Max's eyes were getting half lidded now, and Victoria could swear she was sweating more than she had been a minute ago.

"Water? Can you _seriously_ not stay on topic for one min-- Max!"

Max's eyelids snapped shut as her knees gave and she crumpled to the floor. Victoria wasn't fast enough to stop her fall and now had a new issue. A passed out, half naked Max blocking the door. She was taking big breaths at least. Her eyes scanned the room for any water and spotted a half empty bottle on her couch. 

She reached for it and let the cap fall to the floor as she lifted Max's head up to take the bottle to her mouth.

"Max, wake up, _please_ wake up. Do _not_ die on me Caulfield"

There was concern in her voice until Max's eyes finally opened.

"Jesus Caulfield... don't take hot showers if you're just gonna pass out like this.... fuck."

As the color finally started coming back to Max’s face, her eyes darted around, trying to find a place to stare, avoiding eye contact.

"Look... “, Victoria brought a palm to her forehead as she sighed in exasperation, “Drink some more water. When you’re not going to pass out on me, get dressed and come to my room. You're not avoiding what I saw... and bring that file along with whatever else you have of me on there, understand?"

Victoria’s command was punctuated with a sharp jab of a nail to Max’s chest.

Max’s eyes followed the perfectly manicured nail back up Victoria’s arm, her face registering wide eyed confusion.

"W-what? Why do you want it?"

Victoria's stony expression deepened as she stood up, impatiently motioning for Max to move out of the way of the door.

"Because it belongs to _me_ now. And don't keep me waiting Caulfield."

As Max shuffled away from the door, Victoria discretely opened it and left, the door snapping smartly shut as she closed it behind her

\---

Max sat flat on the floor against her bed, silently rerunning the recent interaction.

‘Why... why did _Victoria_ of all people have to be the one to see that... and I left my door open and forgot to turn off my music... stupid, stupid, stupid, _stupid_.... I knew it was a bad idea to try and be honest about it to myself like Dana had suggested.’

Dana’s words from last week echoed in her head.

"How will you ever have the courage to tell her if you can't even admit it to yourself Max?"

And now.. Now Victoria had seen… Why her?

She downed another bottle of water while shuffling around her room, drying her hair off while glancing at her computer screen. Her eyes widened as she noticed an email pop up, flashing a preview from 'VChase@Blackwell.edu'

"If you don't show up I'm com.." 

The message preview cut off.

She took a deep breath in and sighed.

Jeez, it had been a good day today before that shower too....


End file.
